1. Field Of The Invention
This present invention relates to a novel method and laser system for producing a laser spot light illumination. It also relates to a mehtod and system to produce a wide spectrum laser illumination which blends two or more distinct wavelengths of coherent light at a target providing the benefit of both long distance coherency and the clarity of broad spectrum illumination.
2. Background
Applicants"" U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,909,602, and 6,062,702 teach the use of a diffuse laser source as an illumination device. Applicants"" patents teach the use of diffusion technology to construct a laser illumination device which uses a high power laser emiming source and diffuses the output to a level which may place the device within the F.D.A. safety guidelines for a consumer laser device. The within invention builds on applicant""s foundational technologies which use single and multiple coherent sources for use as an illumination spot light.
He-Cd, Krypton, Argon, Nd:YAG, Nd:YVO, Nd:YLF, Diode-pumped, CW diode, Q-switched diode, solid-state, solid-state CW, solid-state Q-switched, gas, dye, organic, ion, or rare-earth element laser are also well known in the art; some of which when combined with OPO non-linear crystal, dichroic beam splitters and SHG (second harmonic generating crystals) provide suitable laser emitting sources for the device and method within.
For illumination, the sequential overlay of distinct Wavelengths of light, above the threshold of visual acuity, provide the whitish light or broad spectrum laser spot. The sequential overlay of distinct coherent emissions from one or more laser sources is taught in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,813.
The use of a diffuse strobbing laser output is discussed in applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,813 and by Brown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,163. Both the single source strobbing laser and the sequentially strobbed multiple wavelength laser output devices are effective for this use.
Moreover, the strobbing of any of the within devices above the threshold of visual acuity provides apparent continuous illumination while reducing the risk of eye-damage and reducing the energy consumption of the laser.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel method for producing a coherent wide spectrum illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel method for producing a shape selectable coherent diffuse illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel method for producing a diffuse laser spot light.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for producing a diffuse laser spot light.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for transmitting a coherent diffuse illumination to a target.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for sequentially overlaying, at a rate above the visual threshold, diffuse coherent light, which in-turn can reduce the risk of eye-damage and reduce power consumption.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for sequentially overlaying dissimilar wavelengths of coherent light to produce a diffuse illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for sequentially overlaying, at a rate below the visual threshold, dissimilar wavelengths of coherent light to produce a diffuse strobing illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for sequentially overlaying, at a rate above the visual threshold, dissimilar wavelengths of coherent light at a target, to produce a reflected diffuse illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for producing diffuse red, green and blue coherent light directed at a target and creating a reflected mixed illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel laser emitting device for producing a reflected selectable mixed spectrum illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel handheld laser emitting device for producing a reflected wide spectrum illumination.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle, ship, aircraft or helicopter mounted laser emitting device for producing a reflected diffuse illumination.
The features of the invention believed to be novel are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to configuration, and method of operation, and the advantages thereof, may be best understood by reference to the following descriptions taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.